Better Not to Know
by kawaihana
Summary: Rasa sakit apa Ini? Cairan merah apa Ini? Kenapa kakakku berbaring dan tak bergerak? Tubuhku pun rasanya sulit untuk digerakkan. Aku merasakan rasa sakit Di leherku seperti dua buah jarum tajam kini sedang menusuknya. Semakin lama semakin membuatku lemas. Seingatku, Tadi Aku sedang menuju hutan kecil di dekat rumah untuk mencari buah beri untuk kakakku. Tapi…. Kenapa malah begini?
1. Chapter 1

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By : Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By : Kawaihana**

* * *

Rasa sakit apa Ini?

Cairan merah apa Ini?

Kenapa kakakku berbaring dan tak bergerak? Tubuhku pun rasanya sulit untuk digerakkan.

Aku merasakan rasa sakit Di leherku seperti dua buah jarum tajam kini sedang menusuknya. Semakin lama semakin membuatku lemas.

Seingatku, Tadi Aku sedang menuju hutan kecil di dekat rumah untuk mencari buah beri untuk kakakku. Tapi…. Kenapa malah begini ?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Berries and Vampires**

 **Yuri POV**

Namaku Yuri Shirayuki. Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Yoichi Shirayuki. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku yang usianya lebih tua 8 tahun dariku itu. Orang tua kami meninggal saat umurku 7 tahun, saat itu kakakku berumur 15 tahun. Sejak saat itulah Aku tinggal bersama dengan kakakku Di rumah yang dulunya dihuni oleh kami berempat.

Tak terasa 7 tahun telah berlalu sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Sampai sekarang Aku masih tinggal Di rumah yang sama yang sejak dulu kutinggali bersama kakakku.

Besok adalah hari uang tahunku yang ke-14. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu kakak pergi karena pekerjaannya. Kakak tak pernah memberitahuku dengan jelas apa pekerjaannya. Dia hanya bilang pekerjaannya itu untuk memburu atau berburu. Kalau pergi kerja, kakakku selalu membawa senapan panjang Dan perginya pun tak pernah pulang Di hari yang sama. Kupikir pekerjaannya itu berburu beruang atau serigala untuk dijual atau sejenisnya. Setiap Aku menanyakan detail pekerjaannya, kakak selalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena itu sampai sekarang pun Aku masih berpikir kakakku itu pemburu hewan.

Dua hari yang lalu Aku mendapat Surat Dari kakak. Di dalam suratnya itu kakak akan pulang Di hari uang tahunku Dan mrnghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh Di rumah. Tentunya Aku sangat senang. Jarang-jarang kakak menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh Di rumah.

Sekarang Ini Aku sedang bolak balik merapikan Dan membersihkan seisi rumah . Bisa gawat kalau kakak pulang Dan mendapati rumah Ini acak-acakan. Kakakku itu paling anti dengan ketidak rapihan. Terakhir kali kuingat kakak memergokiku membiarkan buku-bukuku berserakan di atas kasur, Aku kena ceramahnya yang berlangsung kurang lebih 10 menitan.

Tak terasa jam dinding sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore. Seluruh rumah sudah rapih dan bersih untuk menyambut kepulangan kakakku. Kuharap tak ada bagian yang ketinggalan. Sekarang tinggal menyiapkan makan malam untukku sendiri, makan, cuci piring, sikat Gigi lalu tidur. Aku sungguh tak sabar menanti hari esok.

 **Keesokan paginya….**

Seperti biasanya, Aku bangun jam setengah enam pagi, dan kali Ini Aku bangun lebih ceria dari biasanya. Tentu saja karena hati Ini hari ulang tahunku. Setelah merapihkan tempat tidur, Aku mandi dan mempersiapkan kepulangan kakak. Dalam suratnya, kakak akan pulang siang hari Ini.

Aku sudah berniat membuatkan masakan kesukaan kakak. Kakak paling suka dengan pancake buah beri. Tak peduli untuk sarapan, makan siang atau makan malam, kakak sangat suka memakannya. Jadi aku berniat pergi ke hutan dekat rumah mencari bahan utamanya itu. Rumah kami Ini memang agak jauh dari kota, dan tak jauh dari rumah pun ada hutan kecil. Aku dan kakakku sering mencari buah beri liar di hutan itu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuanku, terlihatlah beberapa pohon beri yang kucari. Sambil bersenandung, aku memilih-milih buah beri itu, mencari buah yang bagus dan matang lalu kupetik dan kmasukkan ke dalam keranjang yang kubawa. Aku membayangkan senyuman kakak yang senang memakan pancake buatanku. Aku pun penasaran apa hadiah yang akan diberikan kakakku itu. Setiap tahun, kakak tak pernah absen memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun.

Saat keranjang yang ku pegang sudah setengah penuh, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tembakan. Aku terkejut hingga hampir saja menjatuhkan keranjang berisi buah beri ini. Walaupun aku sudah terbiasa dengan suara tembakan karena kakak sering berlatih menembak di belakang rumah, tapi tetap saja suara tembakan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu sungguh membuatku kaget. 'Mungkin sedang ada yang sedang berburu…' begitulah pikirku. Di hutan ini memang banyak rusa, kelinci, dan hewan buruan lainnya. Beruang juga ada tapi mereka biasanya ada di bagian hutan yang lebih dalam.

Saat kurasa keranjangku sudah cukup penuh dengan buah beri, aku berniat kembali kerumah. Tapi saat aku berbalik, terlihat di antara pohon-pohon seseorang yang sepertinya laki-laki. Aku berniat mendekat dan menyapanya. Tapi baru saja aku mendekat dua langkah, tiba-tiba terlihat enam orang lagi muncul. Mereka bersama laki-laki yang tadi kulihat kini mendekat perlahan. Dengan mendekatnya mereka, aku kini menyadari kalau kondisi mereka aneh. Pakaian mereka memiliki beberapa sobekan di berbagai tempat, dan mata mereka…. Seperti merah menyala.

"Nona… Apa kau sendirian saja?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan mengangguk sambil gemetar. Kemudian kini seorang perempuan yang bicara "Bolehkah kami meminum darahmu..?". Kalimatnya itu membuatku merinding. Mereka semua berusaha mendekatiku dengan mata merah menyala dan memperlihatkan gigi mereka yang…. Memiliki sepasang taring tajam. "Vam...pir" lirihku disertai suara keranjang yang jatuh terlepas dari tanganku karena gemetaran.

Secara spontan aku berlari dan terus berlari berusaha menjauh dari orang-orang yang sepertinya vampir itu hingga akhirnya dari balik pepohonan aku dapat melihat halaman rumahku walaupun itu masih jauh. Seperti tersihir, aku berlari semakin cepat, tapi sepertinya lariku itu belum cukup cepat. Aku merasakan tangan yang enarik lenganku. Salah satu dari vampir itu berhasil menangkapku. Otomatis aku berteriak meminta tolong, objek permintaan tolong yang keluar dari suaraku itu memanggil kakakku.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 1 Selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^^

Salam Kawaihana


	2. Chapter 2

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By : Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By : Kawaihana**

* * *

Salah satu dari vampir itu berhasil menangkapku. Otomatis aku berteriak meminta tolong, objek permintaan tolong yang keluar dari suaraku itu memanggil kakakku.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Present and Rifle**

 **Yoichi POV**

Empat hari yang lalu aku mengirimkan surat pada Yuri, seharusnya sih sudah sampai dua hari yang lalu. Surat itu berisikan kalau aku akan pulang siang hari tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi sebenarnya aku sedikit berbohong. Walaupun kutulis akan pulang siang hari, sebenarnya aku akan pulang lebih pagi. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk adik kesayanganku ini.

Sudah kusiapkan hadiah yang terbungkus rapih. Isinya sebuah novel misteri yang sangat disukainya. Yuri sangat suka membaca, terutama buku-buku misteri atau horror. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menyukai buku seperti itu. Mungkin karena pekerjaanku masih berhubungan dengan kedua hal itu sehingga sudah terbiasa.

Aku terus menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah, dan kini sudah terlihat walaupun masih agak rumah yang kurindukan itu. Saat aku sedang senang karena sebentar lagi sampai, tiba-tiba kurasakan hawa keberadaan yang paling kubenci. Mahkluk kegelapan yang menjadi buruanku… Level E. Hawa keberadaan para Level E itu berasal dari hutan dekat rumah, dan aku dapat merasakan kalau mereka tak hanya dua atau tiga orang. Paling sedikit sepuluh. Kenapa ada Level E sebanyak ini disini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Yuri, aku takut kalau adikku kenapa-kenapa. Dengan pikiran itu aku mempercepat langkah kakiku menjadi berlari.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mencari Yuri, tapi dia tak ada dimanapun. Tapi karena tak ada yang aneh di dalam ataupun di luar rumah, itu berarti tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi disini. Malah terlalu rapih. Yuri pasti merapihkannya untuk menyambutku pulang. Yuri tak mungkin pergi jauh. Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir olehku adalah hutan kecil yang ada di belakang rumah. Walaupun disebut hutan kecil, tapi hutan ini cukup luas. Aku dan Yuri sering memasuki hutan itu sejak kecil.

Aku berniat mencari Yuri ke dalam hutan itu. Baru saja aku memasuki hutan, hawa Keberadaan makhluk-makhluk itu semakin terasa. Aku terus masuk sambil terus bersiap jika ada serangan mendadak dengan terus memegang senapan ku yang merupakan senjata utamaku memburu Level E. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan salah satu dari mereka di belakangku. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan menembaknya dan vampir itu langsung berubah menjadi debu dengan menyisakan pakaian yang berlubang.

Tapi ternyata tak hanya satu Level E yang menyergapku. Ada dua lagi yang siap menerkam. Salah satunya kembali berhasil kujadikan abu, tapi yang satunya lagi berhasil melukai lengan kiriku dengan cakarnya, sebelum kujadikan abu seperti dua temannya. Luka yang kudapat tidak dalam, tapi luka sekecil apapun yang mengeluarkan darah merupakan hal yang buruk jika berada di tempat yang sama dengan vampir. Level manapun.

Aku kembali mencari adikku hingga aku mendengar suara teriakan. Suara yang sangat ku kenal meminta tolong dan berteriak memanggil 'kakak'. Suara itu berasal dari arah menuju keluar hutan, arah menuju rumah. Aku segera berbalik dan berlari mengikuti sumber suara, dan benar saja, aku dapat melihat yuri berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Level E yang kini sedang memegang dan menarik tangannya, berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Yuri untuk menggigitnya. Dengan segera aku mengarahkan senapanku pada vampir yang paling dekat dengan Yuri dan menembaknya. Seperti tiga vampir sebelumnya, Level E itu pun langsung menjadi serpihan debu. Ada enam Level E lagi yang tadi siap menerkam Yuri, dan kini mereka berbalik ke arahku, dengan cakar-cakar tajam dan gigi taring tajam mereka yang siap menyerang. Tak lupa mata merah darah yang menandakan haus darah.

Aku segera bersiap menembak lagi. Berikutnya bertambah dua tubuh yang berubah menjadi debu. Setelah melihat tiga kawannya berubah jadi debu, empat Level E yang tersisa berdiam mematung, tapi aku tak menghilangkan kewaspadaanku. Dari antarai empat vampir itu, aku dapat melihat Yuri yang kini terduduk gemetaran. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata dan tangannya dikepalkan di dada. Terlihat memar yang berada di lengan kanannya bekas cengkraman vampir yang kini sudah menjadi abu.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok tiga orang yang entah dari mana datangnya melompat ke belakang Yuri. Spontan aku mengarahkan senapanku, tapi tiba-tiba empat vampir yang tadi mematung kini kembali bergerak, menyerang dan menghalangiku. Dua diantaranya menyergap dan memegang tanganku, satu terkena temnbakanku menjadi abu, dan satu lagi memegangi tanganku yang satunyta lagi, melukainya dan membuatku menjatuhkan senapanku. Tapi senapan bukanlah satu-satunya senjataku. Di dalam jaket yang kupakai masih ada empat buah pisau anti vampir yang bisa kugunakan.

Aku berusaha mengambil salah satu pisau itu dengan mengakibatkan lukaku bertambah banyak karena berusaha keras berontak dari kekangan vampir terkutuk ini. Aku segera menebaskan pisau itu pada siapapun Level E yang memegangiku, berusaha menggihit dan menghisap darahku. Salah satunya terkena tebasanku di bagian lengan atas. Karena pisau ini adalah senjata anti vampir, pastilah jauh lebih sakit dari tebasan pisau biasa. Satu vampir itu melepaskanku sehingga tahanan pada tubuhku berkurang dan aku segera menyerang vampir yang lain, melukainya sehingga aku bisa melepaskan diri. Ku ambil satu pisau lagi sehingga kini kedua tanganku memegang pisau. Kutusukkan satu pisau tepat pada jantung satu vampir dan satu lagi kutebas lehernya hingga dua kini telah menjadi abu. Tak lupa satu vampir lagi yang tadi mengekangku pun kutebas dengan dua pisau sekaligus hingga ikut menjadi abu bersama teman-temannya. Kini aku fokus segera menuju adikku yang kini sepertinya pingsan karena shock dan…. Salah satu dari tiga vampir yang mendarat di belakang Yuri kini memegangnya sehingga terlihat Yuri seperti sedang berdiri. Saat itu pula aku menyadari satu hal. Tiga vampir yang berada di dekat Yuri itu bukan Level E.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 1 Selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^^

Salam Kawaihana


	3. Chapter 3

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By : Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Hikari Uta : Waduh... Kaku banget ya... hehe... Hana kalau ngomong atau nulis (pelajaran kuliah misalnya) sering pakai semi formal. Kebawa-bawa ke tulisan kayaknya ^^ . susah dirubah**

 **Untuk Ayame : Chapter 3 sudah ada nih. Silahkan dibaca ^^**

 **Untuk Spectrum : Lanjutannya udah ada nih Chapter 3. Silahkan dibaca ^^**

* * *

Salah satu dari tiga vampir yang mendarat di belakang Yuri kini memegangnya sehingga terlihat Yuri seperti sedang berdiri. Saat itu pula aku menyadari satu hal. Tiga vampir yang berada di dekat Yuri itu bukan Level E.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Past and The Truth**

 **Yoichi pov**

Dari aura yang kurasakan, ketiga vampir itu bukan level E. Sepertinya satu vampir yang memegangi Yuri itu Level C, sedangkan yang dua lagi Level D. Walaupun bukan vampir kelas atas, tapi tetap saja tak bisa disamakan dengan vampir Level E yang sudah menjadi monster haus darah dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Walaupun bagiku semua vampir itu hanyalah monster berkulit manusia. Apapun tingkatannya.

"Vampir sialan! Lepaskan Adikku!" Kataku dengan emosi pada vampir yang kini memegang adikku yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur, adikmu yang ada padaku ini masih hidup. Berbeda dengan orang tuamu yang membunuh tuan kami tanpa ampun" Vampir berlevel C itu berkata dengan sangat tenang.

 **(Flashback)**

Memang benar 6 tahun yang lalu ayah dan ibuku mendapat tugas dari asosiasi pemburu vampir untuk melenyapkan seorang vampir Level A yang menggila membunuh hampir seisi satu desa yang berada cukup jauh dari sini. Kedua orang tuaku dan juga seorang pemburu vampir lainnya ditugaskan untuk menghentikan vampir yang menggila itu, dan berakhir dengan membunuh vampir itu.

Menurut yang diceritakan ayahku, vampir berdarah murni yang menggila itu menghisap darah dari sebagian besar penduduk desa dan setelah menghisap darah mereka, dia langsung membunuhnya. Seperti tak membiarkan para korbannya itu tetap hidup dan menjadi vampir.

Baik Ibu maupun Ayahku tak memberitahukanku alasan mengapa vampir itu membunuh begitu banyak orang. Entah itu karena mereka memang tak tahu atau sengaja disembunyikan oleh asosiasi. Yuri sendiri tak tahu menahu akan hal ini. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa pekerjaan kami yang sebenarnya. Ibuku tak ingin Yuri mengikuti jejaknya sebagai 'pembunuh'. Aku pun berpikir demikian. Awalnya ayah menentangnya, tetapi setelah berbicara dengan ibu, akhirnya ayah setuju untuk tak menjadikan Yuri pemburu vampir seperti kami. Saat itu Yuri masih berumur 3 tahun, dan sejak itu kami merahasiakan semuanya. Mengenai pemburu vampir, dan juga vampir. Bagi Yuri, kami hanyalah keluarga biasa yang damai…. Sampai 7 tahun yang lalu.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Ayah dan Ibuku kembali mendapatkan tugas dari Asosiasi. Tapi sejak itu mereka berdua tak pernah kembali lagi. Berita yang kudapat dari asosiasi yaitu mereka berdua telah gagal dalam misi dan tewas. Hal seperti ini bukanlah baru bagi pemburu vampir. Seringkali pemburu vampir gagal dalam misi dan membawa berita duka bagi keluarga dan kerabatnya. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau akan mengalaminya sendiri. Saat itu Yuri masih berumur 7 tahun, dan aku sendiri 15 tahun. Untukku yang sudah lebih dewasa saja cukup menyakitkan mendengar berita itu. Apa lagi Yuri yang masih kecil. Aku ingat kalau dia terus menangis memangggil Ayah dan Ibu. Aku berbohong padanya kalau Ayah dan Ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku terus membohonginya hingga sekarang.

 **(Flashback End)**

Aku terus memasang sikap siaga dan memandangi vampir-vampir itu dengan tatapan benci "Adikku tak tahu apa-apa akan hal itu. Jadi lepaskan dia!" aku membentak. Vampir Level C itu tak menghiraukan bentakkanku dan malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Yuri dengan posisi tangannya seperti mencekik leher adikku itu, walaupun aku tak melihat tanda-tanda kalau dia benar-benar mencekik Yuri.

Vampir Level C itu kembali bicara "Tapi itu tidak sesuai dengan permintaan tuanku yang satu lagi. Beliau memerintahkan kami untuk membawa kalian berdua padanya. Sebagai makanannya". Mendengar kata-katanya itu membuat emosiku bertambah naik dan bertanya-tanya dalam benakku mengenai siapa tuannya yang lain itu, tapi ternyata vampir sialan itu belum selesai bicara "Bukankah kalian ingin bertemu lagi dengan ayah dan ibu kalian?" Vampir itu berkata sambil memperlihatkan senyuman dingin. Raut wajahku berubah bingung untuk sejenak, tapi kembali kupasang wajah marah karena vampir itu berani sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu. Entah yang dikatakannya itu omong kosong untuk melemahkan mentalku atau maksudnya untuk mempertemukan kami dengan orang tua kami itu memiliki arti 'membunuh' kami. Tak mungkin untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sudah tiada.

Vampir itu tak berhenti tersenyum dingin, dia malah melanjutkan bicara "kau pikir berita kematian orang tuamu itu benar adanya? Kedua orang tuamu masih hidup, dan kini telah menjadi 'teman' kami". Tak peduli ucapannya itu benar ataukah bohong belaka, tapi kesabaranku sudah habis dan dengan memegang masing-masing satu pisau di kedua tanganku aku menerjang maju menuju adikku dan tiga vampir itu sambil berhati-hati agar tak melukai adikku.

* * *

 **TBC**

Chapter 3 Selesai

Buat yang sudah ngasih review, Hana ucapkan terima kasih ^^

Hana kembali memohon Review nya ya ^^

Jangan lupa ok ;)

Salam, Kawaihana


	4. Chapter 4

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By : Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk skarauraChann : Maaf nunggu lama. chap 4 udah ada nih ~ ^_^**

* * *

Tak peduli ucapannya itu benar ataukah bohong belaka, tapi kesabaranku sudah habis dan dengan memegang masing-masing satu pisau di kedua tanganku aku menerjang maju menuju adikku dan tiga vampir itu sambil berhati-hati agar tak melukai adikku.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Power and Defeat**

 **Yoichi POV**

Aku terus mengenggam erat kedua pisau yang kupegang dan terus menerjang vanpir sialan yang sedang menyandra adikku. Selain karena aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak melukai Yuri, gerakan vampir itu pun begitu gesit. Sedangkan dua vampir level D itu hanyalah menonton tak melakukan apapun agak jauh dibelakang vampir level D ini. Sepertinya mereka diperintahkan untuk tak mengganggu.

"Apa hanya sebegitu saja kemampuanmu? Kudengar kau salah satu pemburu vampir yang paling kuat diantara yang lainnya. Tapi ternyata hanya segini ya kemampuanmu" vampir itu berkata sambil terus menghindari serangan pisauku sambil menyeringai. Dalam pikiranku pun terlintas memang ada yang aneh. Tak mungkin vampir level C seperti dia dapat bergerak segesit itu. Segesit apapun level C, setidaknya seharusnya dia sudah terkena beberapa goresan walaupun tidak begitu fatal.

Seperti berpikir kompak, kami berdua berhenti sejenak. Aku menarik nafas berkali-kali mengumpulkan tenagaku yang sudah mulai terkuras, sedangkan vampir itu tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Yuri masih tetap tak sadarkan diri dipegangan vampir terkutuk itu. Tak sampai 5 detik kami berhenti dari adu kecepatan kami, tiba-tiba vampir itu merubah seringaiannya menjadi tertawa. "HaHaHa… sepertinya cukup kejam juga jika aku terus bermain-main denganmu. Dalam benakmu pasti terpikir, kenapa tebasan pisaumu tak ada satu pun yang mengenaiku? Kenapa kecepatanku melebihi kecepatan vampir level C lainnya? Iya kan?" vampir itu berkata dengan nada yang membuatku jijik, tapi memang benar itu yang kupikirkan. Memang ada yang berbeda dari vampir itu.

Tiba-tiba saja bersamaan dengan seringaian vampir itu yang melebar, tekanan aura miliknya berubah, menjadi semakin kuat. Aura yang keluar dari vampir itu bukan aura level C lagi, ini… ini aura vampir level B. 'Bagaimana bisa!? Dari tadi aura yang kurasakan darinya adalah aura vampir level C. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba berubah begini' pikirku sambil menatap terkejut pada perubahan tingkat aura ini.

"Wajamu terlihat sangat terkejut. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Sejak tadi kau berpikir kalau aku ini vampir level C, iya kan?" dia berkata tetap dengan seringai liciknya. Sambil memegang luka di lenganku yang sempat terlupakan dan kini semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah karena terlalu banyak bergerak, aku menatap ketiga vampir itu dengan penuh benci dan amarah. Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri kalau dari tatapan mataku juga terpampang tatapan bingung. Aku masih tak dapat mengerti, bagaimana bisa seorang vampir memalsukan aura miliknya seperti itu. Kini tak diragukan lagi, vampir yang memegang adikku itu adalah vampir level B bukan level C.

Kali ini kusingkirkan pikirang bingung yang melanda dan membuka mulutku untuk bicara "Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin sekali tadi kalau kau itu vampir level C. kenapa sekarang aura milikmu itu kini berubah menjadi tingkat vampir bangsawan?" kataku sambil berusaha tetap tenang, walaupun itu tak begitu berhasil. "Kau tentu tahu kalau vampir Level B ke atas memiliki kemampuan unik kan? Ini adalah kemampuanku. Aku dapat dengan mudah merubah atau menghapus aura vampir milikku. Bukan itu saja. Aku juga dapat merubah dan menghapus aura vampir lainnya, seperti dua kawanku ini". Setelah dia selesai bicara, dua vampir yang sejak tadi berdiri agak dibelakangnya itu kini berjalan maju. Dan seiring mendekatnya mereka berdua, aura mereka pun kini berubah. Mereka berdua pun bukan level C. sama dengan vampir yang berubah ini, mereka pun vampir bangsawan.

Kini diriku menghadapi tiga musuh yang tak biasa ku hadapi sendirian. Tiga orang vampir level B itu bukan lah musuh yang dapat dikalahkan seorang diri. Apalagi dengan keadaanku yang kini sudah mulai kelelahan. Belum selesai aku berpikir, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit di pipi kiriku, seperti disayat sesuatu. Aku menyentuh pipiku yang tersa sakut dan mendapati darah yang mengalir. Padahal aku tak merasa ada yang mendekat dan melukaiku, jadi bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan luka ini!?

Akupun menyadarinya saat melihat salah satu vampir di depanku ini sedang mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan di telapak tangannya itu terlihat seperti ada angin yang berputar. "Ternyata pengguna angin" kataku pelan tetapi pastinya mereka dapat mendengarnya. Luka di pipiku ini pasti disebabkan oleh angin yang dikendalikannya.

Belum sempat aku memperkuat pertahananku, kini tiba-tiba ada yang menendangku dari belakang hingga tubuhku terjatuh dan berguling cukup keras di atas tanah hingga kedua pisau yang kupegang terlepas terpental entah kemana. Aku tak merasakan ada yang mendekatiku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnyaaku tak bisa merasakan auranya. Vampir aneh itu pasti menghapus aura vampir salah satu kawannya itu. Aku dapat melihat kalau vampir yang memegang Yuri dan vampir yang mnenggunakan angin itu masih tetap berada di tempatnya tadi, kalau begitu vampir yang menyerangku kali ini adalah vampir yang satunya lagi.

Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi sepasang tangan dengan cengkeraman yang kuat sudah lebih dulu menarikku berdiri dengan mencekik leherku. Aku terus berusaha melepaskan tangan vampir yang kini mencekikku hingga aku kesulitan bernafas. Dari sela-sela kesadaranku aku melirik Yuri yang masih tak sadarkan diri di tangan vampir yang terus-terusan memasang senyuman seringai yang kubenci. Ingin sekalu aku menghampiri adikku dan merebutnya dari tangan vampir terkutuk itu. Tapi kesadaranku semakin menghilang. Apakah aku akan mati disini? Apa aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Yuri?

Akhirnya aku tak bisa merasakan atau mendengar apapun. Semuanya hitam dan sunyi.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 4 Selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^^

Salam Kawaihana


	5. Chapter 5

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By : Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Hoshina's Dark : Wah, penulis fanfik VK juga nih ^_^ . Maaf ya Hana lama ngk update karena banyak ini itu ^^" . Tapi udah update nih chap 5 nya. silahkan dibaca :)**

* * *

Akhirnya aku tak bisa merasakan atau mendengar apapun. Semuanya hitam dan sunyi.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Order and Master**

 **Jun POV**

"Hentikan Akira! Tuan memerintahkan kita untuk membawa mereka berdua hidup-hidup jadi jangan kau patahkan leher manusia itu!" kataku sambil terus memegang gadis manusia yang tengah pingsan ini. Rekan sekaligus temanku ini mencekik leher pemburu itu hingga pingsan. Walaupun aku tahu Akira tak akan serius membunuhnya disini dan sekarang juga, aku tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Sambil tertawa Akira menjawabku "Haha… tenang.. Tenang saja Jun! tentu saja aku tak akan membunuhnya. Kalau aku melakukan itu bisa-bisa Tuan akan menggantungku lagi menjadi pajangan di halaman belakang. Terakhir kali aku mengalaminya aku digantung semalaman". Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar kata-katanya itu. Akira memang jarang sekali bersikap serius dan sering bersikap bodoh. Baru saja setengah tahun yang lalu Tuan mengikatnya dan menggantungnya di halaman belakang karena menghancur leburkan dapur yang ada di mansion milik Tuan. Aku tak ingin tahu apa yang ingin dimasaknya hari itu… dan itu bukan pertama kalinya Tuan menghukumnya.

"Jun, kau tak usah terlalu memikirkan orang bodoh itu. Mungkin dia memang suka dihukum" kali ini Sora rekanku yang lain yang bicara, tapi Akira mengabaikannya. "Sora, Akira, pekerjaan kita disini sudah selesai. Kita harus membawa dua manusia ini pada Tuan. Beliau pasti sudah menunggu". Aku berkata karena tugas kami disini memang sudah selesai. "Ok" "Baiklah" Akira dan Sora menjawab bersamaan.

 **(Time Skip…..)**

Akhirnya kami sampai di mansion milik Tuan. Mansion megah yang letaknya tersembunyi di tengah hutan pinus. Begitu kami memasuki pintu utama, aku melihat manusia yang tengah dibawa oleh Akira itu menggerakkan tangannyadan sepertinya Akira pun menyadarinya. Rupanya yang akan tersadar terlebih dahulu dari dua bersaudara ini adalah sang kakak. Kami segera menuju ruangan dimana Tuanku biasa berada untuk melaporkan keberhasilan tugas kami dan juga membawakan dua manusia yang diinginkan tuanku ini.

Begitu kami sampai di depan pintu ruangan dimana Tuan berada, Sora mengetukkan pintu itu untuk kami karena aku dan Akira masing-masing sedang membawa satu manusia. Begitu ada jawaban yang mempersilahkan kami masuk, Sora membukakan pintu dan kami bertiga pun masuk kedalam. Tak lupa Sora menutup kembali pintu besar itu. Di ruangan itu terlihat sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di balik meja berwarna coklat tua. Apa bila dihitung dengan umur manusia, beliau terlihat seperti berumur awal 30an. Tapi tentu saja umur aslinya jauh dari itu. Beliau memiliki strata sosial paling tinggi diantara tingkatan vampir lainnya. Vampir berdarah murni yang sangat dihormati.

"Tuan, Kami bawakan kedua anak dari pasangan Shirayuki sesuai perintah Tuan". Menanggapi perkataanku, Tuan beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri kami "Kerja bagus. Kalian memang tak pernah mengecewakanku. Setidaknya tidak dalam tugas-tugas yang kuberikan". Tuan memuji kami… walaupun sepertinya tidak 100%. "Jun, letakkan saja gadis itu di sofa. Lalu untuk pemburu vampir ini…"

Sebelum perkataan Tuan selesai, sang kakak yang dibawa oleh Akira memberontak melompat menjauh dari Akira. Tubuhnya masih terlihat agak lemas dan dia pun sudah tak membawa senjata apapun. Sora sudah memastikan bahwa semua senjata yang dibawanya sudah tidak ada lagi padanya. Menyadari kalau semua senjatanya sudah tak lagi ada padanya, dia terus memasang sikap siaga.

 **Yoichi POV**

Saat aku mulai tersadar, aku sedang dibawa layaknya karung beras oleh seseorang. Saat semua kesadaranku mulai kembali, aku ingat kalau dalam pertarunganku melawan tiga vampir tadi aku kalah dan salah seorang dari mereka mencekikku hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku memberontak melepaskan diri dari vampir yang membawaku itu dan melompat menjauh. Aku menyadari kalau aku kini berada di sebuah ruangan dengan 4 orang vampir yang membuat udara sesak. Otomatis tanganku meraba pisau yang biasa kubawa, tapi aku tak merasakan senjata itu. Semua senjata yang kubawa sudah tak ada lagi padaku. Bahkan jarum kecil beracun yang kusembunyikan di dalam lipatan celana panjangku juga tak ada. Mereka benar-benar melucuti semua senjataku. Walaupun begitu aku tetap memasang posisi siaga. Aku sudah tak punya senjata lagi, tapi aku masih punya kedua tangan dan kakiku.

~Plok..Plok..Plok~ Terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang berasal dari vampir yang belumpernah kulihat. Vampir itu memiliki rambut abu-abu panjang dengan ujung berwarna putih, dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang membuatku muak. Dari auranya tak salah lagi, dia vampir level A. "Pemburu vampir dari keluarga Shirayuki memang hebat. Walaupun terdesak masih tetap dapat bersikap tenang" sambil berkata vampir itu berjalan mendekatiku dan dua orang vampir yang ada di depanku itu memberikan jalan untuknya. Tunggu dulu!? Dua!? Bukankah tadi ada 4 vampir!? Mataku mengitari ruangan itu dan akhirnya aku menemukan vampir yang satunya lagi. Vampir itu tengah menggendong Yuri yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan meletakkannya di sebuah sofa.

Melihat adikku membuat emosiku naik dan mengalahkan ketenanganku. Aku bergerak secepat mungkin dengan tubuhku yang belum benar-benar pulih berusaha mendekati adikku. "Sora!" Terdengar suara vampir berambut panjang itu menyebutkan sebuah nama, dan saat itu juga aku merasakan rasa sakit bertibi-tubi bagaikan disayat. Tidak, bukan bagaikan disayat, tapi memang disayat. Rupanya nama itu adalah nama dari vampir pengendali angin yang tadi. Dengan angin yang dikendalikannya tubuhku bagaikan disayat puluhan silet tajam. Luka-luka sayatan itu mengeluarkan darah yang menciprat ke mana-mana, bahkan sampai mengenai Yuri. aku jatuh terduduk karena rasa sakit ini.

"Sora, kau sedikit berlebihan" Vampir level A itu berkata sambil tersenyum seperti tak serius dengan perkataannya itu, dan vampir bernama Sora itu meminta maaaf sambil membungkuk. Vampir level A itu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Ya sudahlah, setidaknya kau tak membunuhnya. Bukankan tidak seru kalau pemburu vampir sepertimu mati dengan cepat?" dia berkata sambil menatapku dan memasang senyuman seringai. "Apa maumu? Kenapa kau membawaku dan adikku kemari?" Kataku dengan tatapan sinis nan benci. "Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mempertemukan kalian dengan orang tua kalian. Bukankah kalian rindu dengan ayah dan ibu kalian?". Perkataannya itu membuatku marah dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang kupunya aku berusaha berdiri dan menatapnya "Hentikan omong kosong ini! Orang tuaku sudah tiada. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian meracuni pikiranku dengan omong kosong ini!" aku berteriak mengeluarkan katakataku dengan marah.

"Ini bukan omong kosong. Orang tua kalian Hisui Shirayuki dan Tsukito Shirayuki ada di mansion ini. Aku tak bohong. Aku yang membawa mereka berdua kemari. Setelah kubuat mereka menjadi bonekaku". Vampir itu berkata dengan menambahkan seringai licik pada akhir kalimatnya. Walaupun dia tak menjelaskannya tapi aku tahu apa yang dimaksud 'boneka' itu. Vampir sialan itu telah mengubah kedua orang tuaku jadi vampir.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 5 Selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^^

Salam Kawaihana


	6. Chapter 6

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By : Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By : Kawaihana**

* * *

Untuk skarauraChann : Salam juga :) Udah lanjut lagi nih. Silahkan dibaca ^_^ .

* * *

Walaupun dia tak menjelaskannya tapi aku tahu apa yang dimaksud 'boneka' itu. Vampir sialan itu telah mengubah kedua orang tuaku jadi vampir.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Plan and Memory**

 **Yoichi POV**

Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku terus berpikir kalau kedua orang tuaku sudah tiada dibandingkan mengetahui kalau orang tuaku masih hidup tapi kini sudah bukan manusia lagi. Tugas kami sebagai pemburu vampir adalah membinasakan para vampir yang dianggap berbahaya, terutama level E. Bagi kami, untuk dirubah menjadi vampir adalah suatu penghinaan terbesar. Lebih baik mati daripada hidup menjadi makhluk yang seharusnya kami bunuh.

Tubuhku membeku sesaat mendengar kata-kata itu. Orang tuaku kini telah menjadi makhluk yang seharusnya kuburu. Kata-kata dari vampir berambut abu-abu itu mengembalikanku ke kenyataan "Dari raut wajahmu sepertinya kini kau percaya kata-kataku. Ibumu Hisui Shirayuki dan ayahmu Tsukito Shirayuki memang telah menjadi vampir. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tak membiarkan mereka jatuh menjadi level E. aku memberikan darahku pada mereka, yah… walaupun awalnya mereka bersikeras menolak tapi aku berhasil memaksa mereka". Aku mendengar kata-kata itu tanpa bergerak dari posisiku yang terduduk dan menahan rasa sakit. Walaupun orang tuaku tak akan jatuh menjadi level E, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku merasa lega. Vampir-tetaplah vampir.

"Kau sudah merubah ayah dan ibuku jadi vampir, dan kini kau membawaku dan adikku kemari. Sebetulnya apa maumu?" Kataku sambil meringis kesakitan. Tak kusangka, tanpa basa-basi pertanyaanku langsung dijawab olehnya "Pembalasan dan balas dendam. Tsukito Shirayuki dan Hisui Shirayuki telah membunuh adikku. Karena itu aku membalasnya dengan mengubah mereka menjadi vampir. Setidaknya itu setengah dari rencanaku". Setengah? Apa maksudnya setengah. Dia berkata kalau mengubah orang tuaku jadi vampir hanyalah setengah dari rencananya, lalau apa setengahnya lagi. Seperti menjawab pertanyaanku yang tak terucap pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Setengahnya lagi ada padamu dan adikmu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, keinginanku adalah pembalasan dan balas dendam. Mengubah Tsukito dan Hisui menjadi makhluk yang mereka benci adalah pembalasanku atas kematian kakakku. Sedangkan kalian berdua akan menjadi bidak catur untukku membalas dendam pada seseorang". Orang ini gila. Pertama dia mengubah ayah dan ibuku jadi vampir, sekarang berniat membuatku dan Yuri jadi bidak caturnya.

"Sebelum kita mulai, sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Yugure, Yugure Matsubayashi. Orang yang tadi melukaimu dengan kekuatan pengendalian anginnya adalah Sora Yukimura. Yang berada dekat adikmu itu Jun Satoshi. Dan yang tadi membawamu adalah Akira Natsukawa". Aku mendengarnya sambil tetap terduduk menahan sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba pikiranku bereaksi. Matsubayashi, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Ya, tak salah lagi, Ayah pernah menyebut nama Matsubayashi, tapi nama depannya bukan Yugure. Selagi berpikir dan berusaha mengingat, tanpa sadar aku memasang wajah bingung yang membuat vampir berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum dan kembali berkata "Sepertinya kau sudah pernah mendengar namaku. Setidaknya nama keluargaku. Aku akan membantumu mengingatnya. Adikku bernama Niwa Matsubayashi, dulu dia berteman baik dengan kedua orang tuamu. Setidaknya itu sebelum kedua orang tuamu membunuhnya".

Mendengar penjelasan singkat darinya aku jadi ingat. Niwa Matsubayashi. Ayah pernah membicarakan tengtangnya. Itu adalah nama dari vampir level A yang tak pernah mengangkat bawahan sekalipun. Singkatnya, belum pernah ada manusia yang dirubahnya menjadi vampir, baik level D maupun E. Baik vampir level E, D, C, B, maupun A, kalau tak ada perintah dari asosiasi pemburu vampir, pemburu vampir manapun tak diizinkan membunuh vampir.

Vampir bernama Yugure ini bilang kalau orang tuaku dan adiknya ini berteman baik, tapi yang kutahu, mereka berdua sering bertarung, walaupun lebih cocok disebut bertanding karena ayah dan ibuku tak bisa membunuhnya tanpa perintah, dan vampir bernama Niwa itu pun tak pernah melukai mereka berdua dengan fatal. Setidaknya tidak hingga hari itu terjadi…

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 6 Selesai

Rasanay lama banget ya Hana update…..

Mohon Review nya ya ^^

Salam Kawaihana


	7. Chapter 7

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By : Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By : Kawaihana**

* * *

Vampir bernama Yugure ini bilang kalau orang tuaku dan adiknya ini berteman baik, tapi yang kutahu, mereka berdua sering bertarung, walaupun lebih cocok disebut bertanding karena ayah dan ibuku tak bisa membunuhnya tanpa perintah, dan vampir bernama Niwa itu pun tak pernah melukai mereka berdua dengan fatal. Setidaknya tidak hingga hari itu terjadi…

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hate and Bite**

 **Yuri POV**

Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali, aku seperti habis melihat mimpi yang sangat buruk. Orang-orang dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan dengan gigi taring yang tajam. Tapi tentu saja itu semua hanya mimpi… iya kan? Ngak mungkin yang namanya vampir itu ada. Mereka hanya ada di buku misteri yang pernah kubaca.

Kurasakan tempat yang kutiduri ini bukanlah kasurku. Rasanya seperti sofa, tetapi sejauh yang kuingat sofa dirumah tidak ada yang seempuk ini. Berusaha kubuka mataku yang terasa berat, tapi gagal. Tubuhku pun sepertinya tidak mau mengikuti kemauanku dan terus terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Yang dapat kugerakkan hanyalah beberapa jari tanganku, tapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang berbicara dan suara langkah-kaki yang mendekat. Aku ingin menolehkan kepalaku untuk mengetahui siapa sang empunya suara, tapi itupun sulit kulakukan.

 **Yugure POV**

Aku menyadari gadis yang sedang berbaring di sofa itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya. "Wah-wah, akhirnya sang putri tidur mulai terbangun." Aku berkata sambil berjalan mendekati si bungsu Shirayuki sambil mengabaikan bentakan amarah dari pemburu vampir yang kini terduduk lemah dan tak ingin aku mendekati adiknya. Melihat diriku yang kini tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju adiknya, amarah sang kakak sepertinya mengalahkan rasa sakitnya dan bangkit untuk menerjangku. Tapi itu tak terjadi, dia tak sempat menyentuhku barang satu helai rambutpun karena Akira sudah lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan saja dulu tenagamu itu, karena kau masih akan membutuhkannya." Aku duduk di sofa yang sama dengan gadis yang sepertinya masih belum benar-benar bisa menguasai kesadarannya. Sepertinya selain pingsan karena shock, Jun juga menggunakan kekuatannya agar gadis ini kehilangan kesadaran lebih lama. Aku membelai rambut hitam panjang milik sang gadis dan mendapat bonus tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian dari sang kakak.

Aku berhenti membelai rambut sang aduk dan kembali fokus pada sang kakak yang kini terkapar penuh luka dihadapanku "Kau tentu kenal dengan pemburu vampir legendaris bernama Kaien Cross?" Kataku yang lebih mirip pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Raut wajah dan bibirnya yang tak bergerak sama sekali itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Tentu saja, pemburu vampir mana yang belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, dekati dia dan dapatkan kepercayaannya. "Untuk apa aku menuruti keinginanmu !" sesuai dugaanku, sang pemburu membentakku dengan penuh kebencian. "Tentu saja kau haru melakukannya karena…" aku mengangkat sang adik dan membuatnya duduk menyandar padaku. "...adik kesayanganmu ini akan menjadi jaminannya." aku menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi leher putih milik sang adik. Apa yang kulakukan otomatis membuat sang kakak panik. Dia berusaha kembali bangkit dari posisinya yang terkapar di lantai bersimbah darah, tapi Akira kembali berhasil menghentikannya. Anak itu walaupun sering bertingkah konyol, tapi kekuatan fisiknya adalah yang paling tinggi diantara yang lainnya.

"Hentikan sialan! Jauhi adikku sekarang juga!" aku terus mengabaikan bentakan itu dan melanjutkan apa yang sedang kulakukan, ya, aku akan mengubah si bungsu Shirayuki ini menjadi vampir seperti apa yang kulakukan pada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi gadis ini memiliki peran yang berbeda tentunya dari pasangan Shirayuki itu.

Jeritan dan makian dari sang kakak semakin keras dan membuat gadis lemah yang ada padaku ini mulai semakin sadar, apa lagi saat aku menjilat leher putihnya itu, bersiap untuk menancapkan taring. Gadis ini mengerutkan wajahnya tanda kalau dia merasakannya. Tanpa basa basi dan disertai teriakan sang kakak, aku memberikan tekanan pada taringku dan melubangi leher sang gadis, menodai leher putih itu dengan dua buah luka dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka itu. Saat aku merasakan darahnya mengalir ke tenggorokanku… tak kusangka, rasanya sangat nikmat. Walaupun kuakui saat aku meminum darah kedua orangtuanya saat itu juga memang terasa nikmat. Darah pemburu vampir tak bisa disamakan dengan darah manusia biasa, rasanya memang lebih nikmat. Tapi yang satu ini berbeda. Darahnya lebih nikmat dibanding darah manapun yang pernah kurasakan. Aku dapat merasakan kalau gadis ini sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh antara leher dan bahunya yang berlumuran darah.

Hampir saja aku kelepasan dan menghabiskan seluruh darah yang ada di tubuh gadis ini hingga dia kembali kehilangan kesadaran. Untunglah aku berhenti sebelum membunuhnya. Aku melukai pergelangan tanganku dengan menggigitnya hingga berdarah, lalu aku alirkan tetesan-tetesan darah itu ke mulut sang gadis yang kubuat terbuka lebar. Saat darahku sudah cukup banyak menggenang di mulutnya, aku menutup mulut itu dan membuatnya menelan darahku itu.

Aku sudah menggigitnya dan memberikannya darahku agar dia tidak jatuh menjadi level E. kini tinggal menunggu, apakah dia berhasil menjadi vampir ataukah malah mati karena tubuhnya menolak racun vampir dariku. Aku kembali membaringkannya di sofa dan berdiri mendekati sang pemburu yang mengutuki nasibnya karena melihat adiknay sendiri dirubah menjadi vampir di depan matanya sendiri. "Sekarang kita buat peruntungan. Jika adikmu ini tidak berhasil menjadi vampir, aku akan melepaskanmu dan kau juga boleh membawa yah dan ibumu, yah, walaupun mereka sekarang bukan manusia lagi" kataku sambil menyeingai. "Tapi kalau adikmu ini berhasil melewati perubahan dan menjadi vampir, dia akan menjadi tawananku, begitu pula kedua orang tuamu, dan kau harus mengikuti keinginanmu. Karena jika tidak, mereka bertiga akan segera jadi abu" aku melanjutkan kata-kataku tanpa menghilangakn senyuman seringaiku. Sang kakak yang kini amarahnya meletup-letup hanya bisa terkapar telungkup dan menatapku dengan segenap kebenciannya yang dapat terlihat dari matanya itu. Dapat kurasakan dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali menerjangku, membunuh dan mencabik-cabikku. Tapi tentu saja Akira tak membiarkan itu terjadi dan terus menahan pergerakan sang pemburu.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 7 Selesai

Ok, hana akui Hana lama banget updatenya...

Tapi jangan lupa Hana mohon kembali Review nya ya ^^

Salam, Kawaihana


End file.
